Being the Last
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: I'm not sure how this whole apocalypse thing happened,all I do know is that I'm alone. Well almost, I mean, I have Carlos, but I don't know where James, Logan, or Katie are, and my mom is gone, I found that out the hard way. Before I get ahead of myself, let me tell you what happened. Let me tell you, our story. Sorry! Sucky summary! The story is much butter then it sounds!


**Hope you like it! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I'm not sure how this whole apocalypse thing happened,all I do know is that I'm alone. Well almost, I mean, I have Carlos, but I don't know where James, Logan, or Katie are, and my mom is gone, I found that out the hard way. Before I get ahead of myself, let me tell you what happened. Let me tell you, our story.

_It was a nice day, sunny outside, hardly a cloud in the sky, it seemed like on a perfect day, a day where nothing could go wrong, man was that misleading..._

_Carlos and I burst into the doors of our house in Minnesoda making my mom jump while she was in the kitchen fixing up some spagetti for dinner. Katie was over at a friends house for the day._

_"Sorry mom!" _

_"Yeah, sorry Mama Knight!"_

_She laughed a little before going back to fixing dinner._

_"No problem boys, you just startled me."_

_I smiled at my mom, she was a great woman, raising me and Katie on her own, and that's tough, because we're some pretty difficult and stubborn kids._

_"We're gonna go downstairs and play some video games." I told her._

_"Alright, but tomorrow I want both you and Katie to do something productive, take a walk outside around the neighborhood, ride bikes, somthing; it's supposed to be really nice out tomorrow."_

_"Ok mom, I will, promise!" I smiled and kissed her head before walking out of the kitchen and giving Carlos a thumbs up and walking downstairs._

_"Which one do you want to play first Carlitos?"_

_"Mario Kart!" He yelled pulling the game out._

_I laughed and took it from him, bending over to put the game in, of course he would pick that, Mario Kart is Carlos' favorite game._

_"HA! I totally kicked your butt Kendall!" Carlos cheered after the first game._

_"Yeah, yeah, you won __**THIS **__round Carlos; but don't be so sure about winning the next round."_

_"You wanna make a bet?" Carlos challanged._

_"Oh you're __**SO**__ on!"I said accepting the challange._

_"Fine, if you win, I gve you ten bucks, If __**I**__ win, you give __**ME**__ ten bucks! Deal?"_

_"Deal!" We shook on it and started playing the next round._

_"So where are Logan and James again?" Carlos asked as I passed him for first place._

_"Logan said he was going on a date for once, I wished him luck, and James said he was going to spend time with his family today."_

_Carlos nodded._

_"Hey, Logans got a date for once! Maybe he'll even get lucky." Carlos chuckled._

_"Sure, maybe, anything could happpen!" I chuckled._

_"Hey! Not fair! I was gonna pass you!" Carlos yelled as I threw a red shell at his cart._

_I shrugged as I gained first place yet again._

_"Just playing the game." I chuckled._

_"Alrighty Litos! Pay up! A deal is a deal!"_

_"Fine." He grumbled pulling out a ten from his walloet and slapping it, and I mean litarally slapping it, into my open palm._

_"I told you not to get to cocky!" I laughed._

_"Yeah, yeah." He replied sinking back down onto the couch, but he couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face._

_Suddenly the whole room started shaking._

_Small bits of the ceiling started to come down._

_"K-Kendall!? W-What's going on?!" Carlos asked, his vocie shaky, panicked, and full of fear._

_"I-I don't know Litos! I think it's an earthquake!" I yelled. Boy was I wrong..._

_"KENDALL, KATIE, CARLOS!" I heard my mom scream for us in panic from upstairs._

_"WE'RE COMING MOM!" I yelled back and started to run up the basement stairs with Carlos following close behind. But right when we reached the door the ceiling started to crumble down more on top of us, bigger peices starting to fall down. I heard Carlos yell, but before I could turn around to see what had happened, I felt something large and heavy on my chest, the impact knocking me to the ground and knocking the breath out of me. I heard more screaming, it could have been my mom, or Katie, or even Carlos, but it also could have been my own. Everything went dark from there, the world around me fading into darkness..._

* * *

_I woke up and looked around the room. Where was I? Everything was so pitch black, I couldn't see a thing, hell, I could hardly breath. There was a sharp pain in my chest as I tried to sit up. I remebered what had happened and immidiatly worried about the others. Where was James, Carlos, Logan, Katie and my mom? Did they make it? I shook my head, of course they made it, they had to. right?_

_"C-Carlos?" I called out weakly into the blackness. I remeber him being right behind me on the stairs, but right now I was at the bottom of the stair case. But that means Carlos could still be close by right? Somebody please say right..._

_I lifted the peices of the ceiling that had fallen on top of my chest and caused me to knock out off. Luckly they where only big enough to make me black out from the impact and not kill me instead, I just hoped that Carlos had gotten as lucky as me, maybe even luckier..._

_"C-Carlos! Where are you bud! Answer me please!" I yelled out again into the blackness, my voice rising in fear, but still slightly stronger then it had been before. What if he wasn't as lucky as me? What if he didn't make it? What would I do without him? He was, no, __**is**__, there's still hope, my best friend, my brother, and I- No, I couldn't afford to think like that. I shook my head to rid the it of the horrible thought._

_"K-Kendall?" I heard a weak raspy voice call out to me. I instantly knew who it was._

_"CARLOS! Where are you bud!?" I yelled, only a slight wave of releif washing over me knowing that he was alive and ok, well, at least ok enough to talk._

_"O-Over here. Follow the sound of my voice. I'll tell you about the other day when Logan and I almost blew up the whole classroom in Chemistry."_

_I nodded then realized he couldn't see me._

_"Sounds good Litos, just keep talking alright?"_

_"Alright."_

_And so he did, he continued to tell me the actually pretty funny story of how he and Logan almost blew up the Chem lab._

_I followed the sound of his voice as my eyes finally started to ajust to the darkness, making it a little easier to navigate around and find my best friend._

_I bent down next to a few peices of ceiling thinking it was Carlos and making him laugh weakly when I told him what I had done. Finally I found Carlos laying on the ground with bits of ceiling on his chest, much like me before, but luckily, the ceiling bits were smaller than the ones that had landed on me._

_We found some flashlights and navigated out way out of the basement and up stairs. But what we saw was a nightmare._

_My whole house was nothing but carnage, bits of brick and wood where everywhare. We turned off our flashlights since it was light outside._

_We walked around for a little bit examining the damage when I heard a small gasp come from where Carlos was._

_"K-Kendall, Y-Y-You may want to s-see this." He sounded scared and sad, like a stranded little kid._

_"Carlos? What's wrong?" I asked panicked slightly as I rushed over to where he was. He was just standing there staring at something on the ground._

_I walked up from behind him to see what he was staring at._

_"Carlos, what's got you so freaked ou-" I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw what he was staring at. My heart dropped to my stomach and shattered into a million peices. There, laying lifeless and misfigured on the ground, was my mom._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" I yelled falling to my knees. "S-She can't be gone! Carlos help me check her pulse! Please!" I pleaded and checked the pulse on her wrists, then her neck, feeling nothing, I checked her heart beat, nothing, I checked her breathing, nothing. That was it, my only mother, the woman who gave birth to me, the wonman who raised me and watched me grow up, the woman who put up me me and my crazy friends, the woman who took care of me no matter what, who loved me, who cared for me, who I I would do anything for, was gone, dead, forever, and there was nothing I could do about it. My mom was dead._

_I prayed that Katie didn't meet the same fate..._

_"It's alright Kendall." Carlos sniffled and hugged me._

_I hugged him back tight and cryed into his shoulder. I hate crying, I've only done it very few times in my life, when my parents divorced, when Carlos was in the hospital when we were little with a bad Hockey injury. But this is the most I've ever cried. I couldn't beleive it, my mom was gone forever._

_When I finally pulled myself together I walked away looking through the rubbish that was once my house and found a shovel. Carlos helped me dig a hole and lower my mothers body into it carfully, to give her a proper buriel. She deaserved it. Once we said our final good byes, we left what was once my house, in a hopeful search to find Katie, James, and Logan._

* * *

So here we are now, wandering around the empty streets in search for my sister and our friends.

"Do you really think we'll find them Kendall?" Carlos asked innpcently.

I nodded.

"I'm almost positive Carlitos, Katie's smart, cleaver, sneaky, and tough, she'll know what to do and she'll do what she has to to find us andsurvive in the prosses, James is tough, he had to make it, and Logan's the brainiac, he'll know what to do. I have faith in them. They're out there somewhere I know it."

Carlos nodded.

Suddednly he heard a noise coming from one of the wrecked houses. It sounded like somebody was trapped and was trying to get out.

I stopped walking and listened.

"Carlos? Do you hear that too?"

Carlos stopped and listened before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I do. Should we go check it out?"

I nodded and headed towads the direction it was coming from. It looked like it used to be the house of one of Katie's friends... Wait a minute!

"Katie?!" I yelled, hoping to get some kind of response.

I listened and heard a voice, I couldn't quite make out what it was saying, but it sounded like Katie!

"Katie is that you?!" I yelled out again, panicked and exited all at the same time.

"Katie? It's Carlos and Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

We listened carefully, hoping to hear the voice again.

We heard muffled voice and saw some movement under peices of the now destroyed house.

I ran over as quick as I could, feeling a rush adrenaline at the hope of finding my baby sister alive and alright.

Carlos ran after me and started digging through the rubbish. We dug as fast as we could until Carlos dug out a foot, next an arm, with braclets on the wrist that said ****Katie!** **which gave me a rush of hope as I started to dig faster.

Adrenaline and hope coursed through my veins in the hope of digging her out alive. We dug out her body and finally her face. Her eyes where closed.

"K-Katie?" I said panick rising in my voice and body. We were to late... She was gone too, my little baby sister was gone.

"Katie..." I choked out as I closed my eyes letting the tears flow down my face.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled making me jump.

I opened my eyes to see Katie's fluttering open. I looked into her brown eyes and smiled, my tears of sadness now turning to tears of joy that my baby sister was alright.

"K-Kendall?" Katie asked weakly.

"Katie! You're ok!" I took her and hugged her close to me. I felt Carlos on the other side of Katie hugging her.

She was like a little sister to the guys too. We were all one big family. And we _**WILL**_be reunited all together once again soon. I know it. I mean, we already found Katie, we just needed to find Logan and James.

"W-Where's mom?" Katie asked looking up at me and blinking her innocent, scared brown eyes.

"Mom..." I was at a loss of words. How was I supposed to tell Katie, that our mother, was gone forever.

"Katie, Your mom, our mom, is watching over us from Heaven." Carlos tried.

I smiled and silently thanked him. He nodded.

"S-She's gone?" Katie asked.

I nodded solumly.

Katie buried her face in my chest and cried silently, Carlos and I comforting her and letting out a few silent tears of our own.

So we stayed there like that for a while, before getting up, pulling ourselfs togeter, and starting our search for James and Logan.

* * *

**So what did you think? I've been working on this for a while so I hope you enjoy it! Please review! ;D**


End file.
